Marco as a Café Owner with surprising results - Chaos
by treavellergirl
Summary: He really should have known better by now. (This is inspired by marcoacesabo from Tumblr and as such is also dedicated to them.)
1. Chapter 1

Marco as a Café Owner with surprising results - Chaos prelude

 _He really should have know better by now._

When he tracked down that shrine the last night of the stay at the Island, which has become in his mind _THE ISLAND_ (because of what happened afterwards), and prayed for the first time in years, with the sun slowly disappearing over the horizon painting everything in shades of red and gold, with the sound of the lapping waves lazily crashing against the shore and at the cliffs nearby, it was peaceful.

The scent of flowers in bloom, the gentle billowing of the threes and the sound of the birds, it was as peaceful as it could get and with a deep breath, he closed his eyes and just breathed. Peace. Such a small word for a feeling that could take his breath away.

And it is something he has learnt to cherish as the First Commander.

The Spring Island was full of tranquil and Peace, and he is slightly sorry they have to leave the first thing in the morning, but with the incoming storm they had decided it would be best to sail around it.

No sense in inviting more chaos then neccessary when it is not needed right? Which made what happened next even more ironic.

Because yes, they managed to sail around the upcoming storm, only to unleash something far more turbulent upon the World.

And the trigger for the storm? His Pops, that took one look at him when boarding the ship, and seeing the Peace slowly strip from his body when going back to his duties, and decide that _this_ , this can _not go on_.

Hence why Marco almost had a heartattack first thing in the morning, when Pops announced all of a sudden for all to hear, and especially Marco, that he is going to change a few things this upcoming year - _Marco is going to have a relaxing vacation_. No buts about it. For a year, starting as soon as they find another Island to dock at.

This, Marco thought with horror, is not relaxing - not in the slightest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco as a Café Owner with surprising results - Chaos part 1**

 _He never imagined that his enforced vacation would end up with so many troubles._

 _"Take it easy"_ , he said, _"and remember son, that we will still be here when your vacation is over so don´t worry so much!"_ with Gurarararas flowing freely from Pops lips, almost as freely as the drinking undertaken, or chugging depending on whom is asked, the latest sake from the Island they had just left behind.

An Island recommended to the Captain by the upstart brat Shanks, of all people.

He knew it would come to bite him in the ass, he just never imagined that a face full of freckles or a blonde with blue eyes would be the one to snowball it all with no way to stop it.

Though, Marco muses, considering the results? Maybe a little bit of chaos is what this world need.

And if he get two adorable brats to tease along the way, with the chaos they unintentionally has unleashed on the world? It would still be worth it.

Even if he wonder how him deciding to take a random Log Pose, and manage to find himself on his year long enforced vacation - in the weakest sea, in the Goa Kingdom, with all their Nobles and airs, of all places.

And be expected to not stir things up.

Well, at least he managed that part, he winces. Barely.


	3. Chapter 3

Marco as a Café Owner with surprising results – Chaos part 2

Haruta shifts uncomfortable on his feet, desperately looking around himself and wondering _why_ he had to choose _this day of all days_ to be curious about the newly arrived mail – mail which had arrived in a very suspisious manner. The less said about how the better.

The sprint to the package led to him almost crashing into the mast, - and oh boy does he feel that in his legs right now - but the biggest surprise of them all?

The chock of _recognizing that_ _familiar handwriting_ had him shouting out in chock before he could stop himself, leading to where he is now.

With the focused gaze of most of his brothers and sisters, all wondering what it is that he is hogging to himself, each shouting over each other to be heard over all the racket of all noise.

Oh why did he have to be so curious all the time? No wonder Marco always complained that he is worse then a cat, with as many lives too – with the numerous times he dives headfirst into trouble. And should that not be Thatch area of expertise? Though considering that Thatch and Haruta is the prankster duo, the less said about that the better.

"WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!" Oh shit – this is not good. That´s Vistas voice. Vista that has not had more then three hours of sleep, slaving away over the massive paperwork load that was left in the wake of Marco´s enforced vacation. And they still have not managed to divide all the responsibility – and paperwork – evenly among the remaining commanders yet, and Haruta dreads what he might end up with – paperwork sucks!

"VISTA! HARUTA IS HIDING SOMETHING AND WON´T TELL US WHAT IT IS!" came the answering bellow, and wow, Haruta winces, he did not know they could scream that loud in syncronisation, considering how they could not get a word heard in the commotion seconds before then.

Like the sea itself, the crew draws back like a wave on the beach, to reveal a Vista hastily clad in something that is supposed to resemble respectable clothing, but only manage to pull off hastily clad and slightly messy, with dark circles smudged under his eyes, and wow, Haruta did not realize it was that bad before this.

Shit, the guilt is strong today. And he even tried to get in even more sword training too, ah, he is going to have to volounteer to help with more after this doesn´t he?

"Haruta, stop spacing out! What is it that has you lot causing such a racket this damn early in the morning? It isn´t even time for breakfast yet!" Vista ask, with an even voice, looking for all like he suspects that he will not like the answer, but has to ask to get to the bottom of this, before it goes even more out of control then it already has.

"He – he – he…. That damn bird! HOW COULD HE SEND A PACKAGE WHEN HE DOES NOT KNOW WHERE WE ARE?" Haruta exclaims, besides himself, while trying to repress the memory of how the delivery happened. He does not need to remember that, no no no.

"Bird?" Vista questions while looking over Haruta that clutches the package closer to himself.

Vista sighs, and "We´ll have to take this to Pops then… Come along", while turning around to begin the walk over to the other side of the ship, where Pops has already come out, curious to what has caused such noise in the morning. Though it often get lively, it usually is not this early, the sun has barely begun to climb in the sky.

"Sons, what is it that has you in such lively spirits this fine morning?" Pops smiles down at him, and Pops is so wonderful, how has he been this lucky to be allowed to sail with the greatest Captain in the seas? And to be encouraged to call him family even!

In response Haruta relax his body, and oh, he is really tense – funny, he didn´t notice it, and stretch out his arms holding out the mysterious package towards Pops.

"He sent this", is all he manage to say while staring imploringly up at Pops. Pops that nods, like that is all the information he needs, and who knows, maybe it is – Marco is one of the sons that has sailed with him the longest after all, while Haruta has barely been here a fraction of all that time.

He takes the packages, checks it front and back, and begin to chuckle, huge Gurararara´s falling from his lips, and with a fond tone comment: "That brat – at it again huh?".

And look up from the package and lock gazes with all of his family that has come out to see the commotion, such a huge bunch of curious brats he has!

"Well, it seem that Marco has found a way to check up on us – or at least leave a message, who knows with that brat – any bets on the contents sons, daughters?"

 _"Cut down on the sake!"_ - _"Get some sleep old man!"_ – _"Wear a condom!",_ cue much laugher from the crowd – and this, this is family.

Pops smiles even wider, and invites them to come closer with a "Let´s find out shall we?" - "AYE POPS!" is the unanimous reply, loud and clear.


	4. Chapter 4

"THE ANONYMOUS SAKE INFORMANT STRIKES AGAIN!"

The headline in the newspaper stand out bold and proud - bundled up in Sabo´s hand - across the table.

And not even the sheepish smile he recieves diminish the damage it shouts out at him.

Marco literally feel the upcoming headache creep up on him, waiting to embrace him with the madness (and chaos) that springs up around his fellow blonds heels.

And in combination with the surprising new ways, he himself, bring forth new waves? Whether its waves of destruction, healing, of peace and/or chaos—often at the same time (irony at its finest). 

He told their missing troublesome brat they´d be fine alone a few days and not experience any hardship with how peaceful and quiet it has been, he should have known better than to jinx himself.

Marco believed it could not blow up in his face to have a few days alone with his blond, while Ace was gone, on his errands.

Marco can only hope he has not yet seen the paper and what is sure to follow, with such an inspiring title. And laugh himself sick, or have a narcolepsy attack brought on by the surprising news.

Sabos´ chaos is more often then not, entwined and brough to the forefront with the energy of Ace. So this is a surprising turn of events, without his usual accomplice involved at all. And Ace´s chaos is the burning flame to strike the matches and bring a a wild storm of flames upon you. Mesmerizing in its path, while warning of the danger. His fire will consume you, and lure you closer to the warmth while wanting more.

The barely covered Sabo fidget in the silence, nervous, and trying to mask it.

Since he is now the one running the underground network, and he swore to be careful and not to get into trouble, when he recieved it. Or become interesting to the public (other than to those in the know of and those invited).

This? This is so far from unnoticed, even Marco have a hard time deciding on a proper response to the breaking news. 

It doesnt help Sabo has not dressed himself, and Marco himself only has shorts on. Which leaves his tattoo on full display to the enjoyment of his, now in trouble, brat.

Only the sheet from the bed is wrapped around Sabo´s own waist, and they called it good to go for a late indoors breakfast, before the newspaper put a halt to it. 

Sabo regret the descision to forgo clothes deeply. The more time passes the more he will blush and squirm hoping beyond hope, that he will not show just what it does to him, that Marco has the unreadable face focused at him.

And considering the news? Any reaction is a welcome distraction—before he cannot stop himself, and imagine what reaction this will bring-and shit, he did not mean to think of it. Marco as usual, pounce on the opening he left for him.

"Oh? Is it hard to breath Sabo, hitching your breath like that?", purring out his response, "Cat got your tounge? And such a lovely red colour you have acquired—is there something you´d like to tell me?" with half-lidded eyes utterly focused on the reactions he gives as Sabo look away and shakes his head in lieu of a proper answer. "No? Then shall I coax the information from you?", and the way Sabo freeze in realization of what will happen next, is deeply satisfying. As is the rapidly spreading blush, all over his ears, face and chest when he process the words uttered. Marco breathes in, and centers himself, anticipation rising.


End file.
